The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Advetures ist das elfte Spiel in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe, welches für den Nintendo GameCube in Japan am 18. März 2004, Nordamerika am 7. Juni 2004, und Europa am 7. Januar 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Plot Die Geschichte beginnt im Land von Hyrule, welches wegen fremder Ereignisse in einen Staat der Angst verfallen ist, die in letzten Tagen vorgekommen sind. In einer stürmischen Nacht fürchten Prinzessin Zelda und die Schrein-Jungfrauen, dass der Grund für diese Ereignisse darin besteht, dass das Siegel von Vaati schwach wird. Sie schickt die vier Links zum Schloss und so kann er sie und die anderen Jungfrauen schützen, während sie das Portal zum Schwert der Vier im Heiligtum öffnen. Wenn sie jedoch dies tun, erscheint eine dunkle Zahl vom Portal. Diese Zahl war ein Dunkler Link, wer dann die Schrein-Jungfrauen kidnappte und sie in Kristallen versiegelte. Link folgt ihm zum Heiligtum, wo er das Schwert der Vier wiederbekommt, um diese böse Version von sich selbst zu zerstören. Als er dies tat, wird Vaati wieder befreit und richtet einmal mehr im friedlichen Königreich eine Verwüstungen an. Link erfährt, dass die Entwicklung seiner schlechten Kopie und die Ausgabe von Vaati nur ein kleiner Teil in einem heimtückischen Anschlag ist, die Kontrolle von Hyrule zu übernehmen. Dinge sind kompliziert geworden, weil die Dimension der Dunklen Welt erscheint und die Leute überall in Hyrule entführt werden. Link erfährt, dass nicht nur die Ritter von Hyrule mysteriös verschwunden sind, sondern dass die bösen Versionen von ihnen eine Verwüstung geschaffen haben. Das Schloss ist übernommen worden und überall erscheinen Ungeheuer. Es wird später im Spiel offenbart, dass der wahre Bengel niemand anderer ist als Ganon, der König der Finsternis. Er hat ein starkes Fragment gestohlen und verwendet es, um die Kontrolle von Teilen Hyrules zu nehmen. Er stahl den Dunklen Spiegel und verwendete ihn, um Dark-Link zu erschaffen und sandte ihn dann, um die Schrein-Jungfrauen und Link in die Ausgabe von Vaati zu kidnappen. Ganon wollte soviel Macht gewinnen wie nur möglich um seine Armee aufzubauen. Zu diesem Zweck will er Kontrolle der Schrein-Jungfrauen, Macht, sowie der Entführungsleute und des Sendens von ihnen in die Dunkle Welt nehmen, wo sie ein Teil seiner Armee werden würden. Vaati förderte unbewusst seine Pläne, die Ungeheuer zu erschaffen, um sie zu seiner Armee werden zu lassen. Es wird auch offenbart, dass die Ritter von Hyrule von Ganon ermordet wurden und ihre Seelen in der Dunklen Welt gefangen wurden, wo sie Wesen der Finsternis wurden. Link rettet schließlich die Schrein-Jungfrauen, bekommt den Dunklen Spiegel wieder, zerstört Dark-Link, Vaati und sieht Ganon in einer äußersten Kraftprobe ins Gesicht. Link vernichtet Ganon und siegelt ihn fest im Schwert der Vier. Frieden kehrt nach Hyrule zurück und die Leute feiern als alle Spuren des Bösen, das geplagte Hyrule besiegt werden. Gameplay Die Hauptweise von Four Swords Adventures ist das hylianische Abenteuer, eine episodische, kooperative Mehrfachabspiellaufwerk-Anpassung der herkömmlichen The Legend of Zelda-Gameplay. Schattenkampf ist eine Wettbewerbsmehrfachabspiellaufwerk-Kampfweise. Navi Spürenleser, Gegenwart nur in der japanischen Version des Spiels (und gezeigt kurz an E3 vor der US-Ausgabe), sind eine Mehrfachabspiellaufwerk-Marke-Versammlungsrasse. Hylianisches Abenteuer thumb|left|Die Welt als Artwork Das Abenteuer ist die Hauptkampagne von Four Swords Adventures und kann von einem bis vier Spielern gespielt werden. Es besteht aus acht Welten, jedem mit drei Stufen und mit einem Endgegner-Kampf. Die Grafik ist dieser der Gameboy Advance-Version ähnlich aber die Karten sind statisch aber nicht zufällig erzeugt und das Spiel schließt GameCube-bestimmte von The Legend of Zelda genommene Effekten ein: The Wind Waker. Musik beruht auf auf A Link to the Past aber wird in Plätzen umgeordnet. Im Abenteuer dem größten Teil derselben Mechanik, wie das vorher veröffentlichte werden Four Swords für den Game Boy Advance (GBA) verwendet wird. Diese Techniken sind erforderlich, einige Rätsel zu lösen und bestimmte Feinde zu vernichten. Spielern wird auch erlaubt, Minispiele an den Türmen des Prickelns (in der Mehrfachabspiellaufwerk-Weise) gefunden in jeder Welt zu spielen, Extramehrfachabspiellaufwerk-Leben zu gewinnen. Diese acht Spiele werden durch das Spielen, obwohl bestimmte Stufen in der Mehrfachabspiellaufwerk-Weise verdient. Die Minispiele schließen Pferderennsport, ein Hammer-Anhängsel, Ungeheuer-Jagd, und fünf andere ein. Siehe auch *Orte in Four Swords Adventures *Gegenstände in Four Swords Adventures *Charaktere in Four Swords Adventures *Liste der Gegnern Kategorie:Spiele